Beer Guy
by Jessie Dark
Summary: Written for LJ gift fic exchange.  M/M Cross dressing; hurt/comfort/jealousy.  Gojyo/Male OC; Gojyo/Hakkai.  Disclaimer:Saiyuki and all associated characters wer


Title: Bear Guy

Disclaimer: Sanzo and Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku, all of Saiyuki and all associated characters were created by Minekura Kazuya. I make no money from this use.  
Summary: Done for gift fiction exchange on LJ; Gojyo is looking something, and her brown eyes are green; because that's whathe needs.

Gojyo felt the need to flee as Sanzo snapped his paper for the fourth or fifth time. The poor waitress kept jumping. Goku was on his third round. For once no one was saying anything. They had run out of food two days earlier and had subsisted on water and what they could find. Goku hadn't once said he was 'so hungry' until they got to this restaurant.

Gojyo glanced around; there was a good sized gaming room behind them. Gojyo lit his third cigarette, they hadn't sold his brand, or Sanzo's, but Gojyo was nothing if not flexible.

"Gojyo?" Hakkai's tone said he'd been speaking and Gojyo had missed it.

"Yeah?" he met the green green eyes. Hakkai smiled, the special smile Gojyo thought of as the 'yes you've screwed up again but I will sort you out' smile. Hakkai never bestowed that same amused indulgence on Goku or Sanzo. It was just for Gojyo.

"Are you ready to find a room?" Hakkai was exhausted and feeling immense relief, which showed in his voice. For Gojyo it was a punch in the gut. He wanted to find Hakkai a nice safe place. Let him lie down and read a book and not take care of anything. Of course there was the next image of naked sweaty Hakkai, those beautiful eyes closed in rapture.

"That an offer?" Gojyo responded automatically.

"Of course. An offer to have you come with me to find a hotel for the four of us," Hakkai's voice was dry.

"Yeah, ok," Gojyo shook his head.

"Never mind," Sanzo snapped the newspaper again as he rose. "Hakkai and I will go. You watch the monkey."

"Hey," Gojyo and Goku spoke at once. "I don't need watching," Goku added.

Sanzo glared, "you always need watching."

"Well, I can go with you guys. Then I won't need watching," Goku announced, somewhat obscurely.

"Well, I can stay her, and watch a lot of people," Gojyo let his eyes trace the path of beauty in a tight red dress and high heels.

"We'll send you a smoke signal from where ever we get a room," Sanzo sneered as he turned away, expecting the other to follow.

"I can find you three. You don't blend into the crowd," Gojyo drew on his cigarette as the heavily mascaraed, dark brown eyes turned appraisingly on him. "Later, Dudes," Gojyo didn't bother to look back as he followed his beauty into the game room. Cards were not the game he had in mind.

Gojyo situated himself at a low stakes table and ordered a drink. By the third hand his target was close to the table, watching. Gojyo turned to catch her eye and smiled his most inviting smile. She smiled back. By the fifth hand, which Gojyo won easily, she was seated on his lap, drinking from his glass.

"I know a quieter place," she whispered in his ear. "It's a small bar, not too far from here."

"Really?" Gojyo nuzzled the soft skin of his beauty's neck. Beauty's skin was scented lightly with just the right hint of natural fragrance underlying. He kissed the heavily colored lips and felt his body stir.

"I'm out," he threw in his hand while he and his Beauty stood. "You got no idea how far out," the oldest player sneered, the other three snickered. In the circle of Gojyo's arms Beauty stiffened. Gojyo let his hand stroke her hip overtly possessive and sensual.

Gojyo grinned at his table mates, not the easy open grin of earlier. He didn't bother to answer them, but they shut up anyway. Smarter than they looked he decided. Cheerfully Gojyo tipped the waitress and escorted his Beauty out into the night, letting her lead him.

"Gojyo-san," she began suddenly, sounding cautious.

"MMM, can you drop the san, makes me feel I should keep a respectful distance," he nuzzled the warmly scented flesh again. "I don't want distance," he let his voice drop to his best sexy growl and was rewarded by her delicate shiver.

"Gojyo," glancing along the sparsely populated street Beauty pulled him into a narrow, dim ally.

'Funny looking bar, but very quiet," he pulled Beauty into his arms, kissing her deeply and enjoying the familiar rush of lust. Beauty kissed well, setting his blood on fire. Gojyo traced the hem of the tight red dress until he could inch it up, stroking the naked skin between stockings and panties. He was happily imagining a lovely fuck against the wall when Beauty pushed away.

Before Gojyo could protest Beauty was on her knees and reaching for his zipper. "Oh, Beauty," he moaned, "you don't have to. . ."

"You don't want me to?" her voice was warm and throaty; Gojyo was now so hard he hurt.

'Gods Yes! I want you to!" and a moment later her lovely soft mouth was wrapped around his aching hard on and working him expertly. Completely lost in the pleasure Gojyo relaxed into the firm support of the brick wall. He heard his own moans and random words of pleasure and praise. "Beauty, ah, Beauty," he warned her, his hand stroking her hair.

"Give me!" Beauty demanded hoarsely.

He did. Days of pent up desire and watching Hakkai's powerful, graceful, hands and brilliant green eyes; now he was finally coming, breaking free in a wild rush of heat and ice. Around him Beauty's soft lips caressed until he was completely spent. She was graceful as she rose; kissing him even as she tucked him back into his pants.

His own taste dominated the flavor of her wonderful, artistic, mouth. "Thank you, Beauty." He let his hand caress down her back to cup the firm ass, flexing his fingers suggestively.

"Please, yes, do it," her breath came in sharp gasps, making the taste and scent of her own arousal overtake his. Gojyo worked her skirt up, eager to find her soft flesh.

"No, Gojyo, I have, I'm. . ."

"You? I know you are irresistible; I'll be drained of all vitality! What a way to go,"

Beauty pushed back firmly. Even in the dim light he could see the fear in her eyes. "I can't imagine anything, my Beauty, you have to tell me. I'm much smarter than I look." He smiled into her searching eyes before he nuzzled aside the unusually high collar and kissed the faint adam's apple. As Beauty went still he moved quickly, cupping the hard flesh, tucked so neatly away.

"That must hurt, Beauty," he freed the silken length that grew hotter and harder in his grip.

"You knew?" Beauty's voice was a breathless moan of pleasure that increased under Gojyo's expert touch.

"From the first moment that lovely ass twitched at me," he assured her.

"You don't mind?"

"Mmm, not often I mind the most amazing blow job I could imagine," he smiled despite the white lie. He imagined green eyes looking at him.

"Oh," she let her head fall back, Gojyo's hand was beneath the dress and Beauty was thrusting into his touch without inhibition. She came abruptly, very hard and her moan of release was husky and sexy, despite a low volume.

They stood quietly licking Gojyo's fingers and kissing as the trembling eased.

"You still want to go to the bar, or somewhere else?" she asked when they had re assembled their clothing.

"The bar," he decided.

As the emerged from the ally Gojyo wasn't sure if he was stepping into his favorite dream or a nightmare. Hakkai lounged against the wall, as if he, and his damned fine hearing, had been there a long, long time.

"Gojyo," the green eyes were hooded, hiding his thoughts behind an odd smile.

"Hello, Hakkai," Gojyo kept his voice light, relaxed, "you coming to the bar with us?"

Hakkai's smile tightened, "No, I think not, but thank you for the implied invitation." As if by magic Hakkai produced a key on a cheap oversized fob. "The desk is closed, so you will need a key to get into the building," his smile was less indulgent then usual, which made Gojyo feel a brief flash of worry.

"Thanks, Buddy," Gojyo stepped forward and took the key. "You ok? I can go back with you?" His hand was trailing apologetically along Beauty's waist.

"No," Hakkai's expression changed, running through several variations before falling into his indulgent smile, slightly sad. "Don't cut your evening short, I'm just tired."

Gojyo studied his friend's face, Beauty waited quietly. "Go have fun," Hakkai directed, his voice dismissive.

Sighing Gojyo nodded. "Thanks again, Buddy," he said as Beauty joined him and Hakkai turned away.

The rest of the walk was quiet and they entered the bar, ordering beer and setting up to play pool. She was good and they enjoyed easy conversation and some intense flirting.

Gojyo hadn't really noticed the three when they came in, but he realized that they were watching him and his date. "Friends of yours?" Gojyo asked, whispering in his Beauty's ear as she bent over to shoot.

"Cheater," she teased, leaning up to kiss him. "The big guy doesn't approve of my—essential nature," she whispered. She wasn't showing fear but Gojyo realized she'd been aware of them as soon as they came in.

"I'm not cheating," Gojyo's voice was even and calm as he stroked her hip. "But let's make this the last game?" He kissed her. They were drunk and swaggering and the best case would be he and Beauty left with a minimum of fuss. A too quick retreat and the dogs would be slavering after them like beasts. It seemed Beauty understood him because her smile was bright and seductive, her eyes knowing and cautious, the gaze beneath her lashes directed at the drunken crew.

The game was nearly over when the big guy rose and began to cross the room. Gojyo was able to catch Beauty's eye and when she scratched her shot she came to stand by him. The big idiot came on, followed by his swaggering friends. At first the rest of the small bar didn't notice. By the time they came to a stop in front of Gojyo and Beauty the bar was falling quiet. "Can I help you dudes?" Gojyo lit a cigarette and hitched one hip casually on the pool table; ignoring both the "No smoking" and "Don't sit, lean or have sex on the tables" signs.

"We can help you," biggest idiot sneered. "You don't know what you are about to get yourself into, Red."

Gojyo drew in a harsh breath of smoke and smiled. There were dozens, probably hundreds who had seen that smile. Few, however, were still in any condition to warn Biggest Idiot, even had they been near by. "I'm not worried; I know how to take care of myself."

"You'd do better taking care of yourself, tonight, Red," Biggest Idiot sneered and his buddies snickered, not kindly.

"Thanks for the warning," Gojyo flicked his cigarette ash and leapt from the table, making sure to land between Biggest Idiot and Beauty. "And I'm out of here, with my date," Gojyo smiled again.

"Go ahead, Red, I just want a few minutes with your, date," he picked up a pool cue.

"You aren't talking to her, she's my date," Gojyo called back without taking his eyes off Biggest Idiot; "Beauty, you want to talk to this, dude?"

"No."

"Bye, it's not been fun," Gojyo started to move forward and Biggest Idiot swung the cue. He was clumsy, off-center and operating on liquid courage. Gojyo snapped his left hand out and the tip of the cue broke off. Gojyo turned slightly and the idiot fell.

Gojyo called the Shojuko even as he stumbled forward. He was instantly cold, and pissed as hell. There was a lot of back ground movement as the few patrons of the bar split. Biggest Idiot staggered backwards glanced down at Gojyo's belly, which now had a bolt of ice racing through it. Gojyo wasn't looking down, not yet.

"Fuck. Fuck." Biggest Idiot began to back away, then turned and bolted, taking his posse with him. Gojyo looked over his shoulder at Beauty who was staring back with wide, anguished eyes.

"That bad?" he was delighted his voice was steady.

"Gojyo, Gods!" she darted forward as his eyes began to unfocus. His prop slid away as she got to his side. They slid to the ground together in a controlled sort of a fall. Gojyo hit his knees and glanced down. The cue stick protruded from his belly, high up, just below his ribs. Annoyed at the image he struggled to reach to behind his back.

"Gojyo what do you want?" she was holding him by the shoulders, staring into his eyes.

"Is it coming out the back?"

"What? No, no."

Gojyo nodded, "Ok, that's good then," he let himself fall to his butt wincing when it hurt in his belly but he couldn't feel it in his ass. He started to tip to the side but Beauty grabbed him. The hanyou found himself sprawled in her lap, cradled in those strong arms.

"Let me help you," looking anxious but not panic stricken Beauty glanced at the bartender, "we need some rags, a healer." She reached up as if to grip the pool cue.

"You don't want to do that," Gojyo caught her hand. "I will just bleed to death fast. It'll be messy."

"Gojyo," she sounded terrified now, and he felt terrible.

"Get out of here," Gojyo told her with a grin, "those idiots are long gone," the bartender made an unhappy sound and Gojyo winced. Great he was gonna' have to drag his sorry ass out into the ally to die. He struggled, trying to sit up in Beauty's arms, she tightened her hold.

"What are you doing?" She sounded so much like someone he knew, someone he so desperately wanted, he fell back. Wishin, that it could be Hakkai there, holding him. Hakkai would either heal him, or stick with him.

"He's with that priest, they are staying," Beauty's voice, apparently talking to the barkeep, broke off. Gojyo felt her digging in his pocket. "Here, they are staying here."

"I'll send the boy."

Gojyo glared up at Beauty. "Get out of here," he told her.

"No." She cradled him closer. "I'm staying until we get this fixed." He heard the lie in her voice.

"Actually." Gojyo rubbed his cheek against her chest. He liked the feel of those slim, surprisingly strong, arms around him. The scent was wrong, not perfume; it should be road dust and soap and green. "You're eyes should be green," he told her softly.

"Close your eyes, Gojyo, and my eyes will be green," she kissed his lips gently. Vaguely Gojyo was aware of the barkeep approaching.

"I brought him some whisky," the voice was low, like he was in the room with a grieving family.

"It won't matter now," the man continued, sounding apologetic. "The healers can't do anything for that sort of wound."

"You'd be surprised what my healer can do," Gojyo told them, keeping his eyes closed. "He'll fix this right up. If he gets here in time." Suddenly his eyes snapped open. "Beauty if I die before he gets here," he pressed his fingers to her lips, "No this is important, if I die before he gets here, you tell him I died as soon as the kid took off to get them. Before the kid ever got to him."

"We'll do that," the barkeep continued to use that grave-side voice. "They won't think they let you down."

"Of course," Beauty stroked his hair and Gojyo let his eyes close. There was no pain, he was cold, and he couldn't feel his legs. Beauty continued to kiss him, her heavily made-up lips brushing his, brushing his forehead, while her fingers stroked his cheek.

Time was suspended and Gojyo's drifting mind seemed to swing between here and the jeep. Leaning forward, his face close to Hakkai's hair, absorbing the scent and the light brush of it while he pretended to share some joke or mocking comment. Living for the brief soft laugh. But those laughs had been fewer and fewer and Gojyo believed he saw in those deep eyes doubt, perhaps distrust.

"You can't jump your friends," Gojyo thought.

"Depends on what kind of friends you have," Beauty was there, on the scarred bar floor with him, wiping out the jeep and wind and scent of Hakkai.

"Not if you want them to be your friends in the morning," Gojyo relaxed as the soft kiss deepened. The tongue invading his mouth was demanding nothing, but offering distraction and comfort, long fingers stroked through his hair, and reminded Gojyo of another hand stroking through his hair.

Gojyo drifted in time and the coldness began to fade. He realized that he was not breathing when Beauty called his name; he drew in a shaky breath and smiled softly. "It's ok," he barely had the air to breath.

"Yeah, it's fine," Gojyo blinked and smiled, it was good being dead. Now Hakkai's voice was there, along with the scent of road dust and soap.

"What the fuck did you do now you stupid cockroach?" Ok, Gojyo thought, not so nice if he brought Sanzo to the here-after.

"Oh," great the monkey was here too. "We gotta' get that thing outta' him."

"No," better the cool threat of Hakkai's voice, and not directed at him.

"Miss," more of Hakkai's voice, Gojyo turned his head toward the voice and fell into the green eyes. "I need you to let go of him. We are going to have to hold him, firmly."

"I'm stronger than I look," Gojyo felt the tension in Beauty's arms.

"We need to do this," Hakkai sounded odd, his voice tight, almost angry. "Goku, hold his legs. Sanzo, I'm going need your help." Gojyo felt Hakkai's hand on his forehead turning him toward his friend. "Gojyo," he wondered how he could have mistaken Beauty's touch for Hakkai's, "Gojyo, I will have to heal you as Sanzo pulls the cue out. I'm sorry but I have to be careful, and slow."

"Tch, how do I get sucked into this?" Sanzo snarled. Gojyo swung his eyes up to Sanzo's.

"Hey monk, you'd rather be sliding wood slow into me," Gojyo suggested and his voice rasped.

"Can I twist it?" Sanzo asked Hakkai.

Hakkai placed his hands on Gojyo. "Sanzo when I say now, begin to pull steadily as steadily as you can. I will tell you faster or slower, if I say nothing; keep it moving at that rate."

"Can I get a video?" Gojyo joked, "It sounds hot." No one answered him and Hakkai's chi began to slide into his body. Gojyo felt the warmth, then suddenly it was hot and pain lanced through him. Gojyo arched his neck and Hakkai said; "Sanzo, now."

Gojyo bit his lip trying to keep back the shriek of pain as Hakkai's healing power and Sanzo's extraction created a torrent of agony. Beauty's lips came down on his, stifling the cries as her arms tightened, holding him still.

It was an infinite time of pain, fire in his back, his legs and his belly. Gods he felt he was dying! The pain was an endless tunnel. He was losing his grip, Gojyo realized, when he felt Beauty's lips on his, and at the same time her cool firm lips stroked his ear and breathed, "It'll be ok, so sorry," into his ear. The touch, the words, in Hakkai's voice sent a caress of comfort that chased the pain. He inhaled the scent of Hakkai and slipped into it, knowing he was safe now.

Gojyo didn't know how long he was out when he heard Sanzo calling Hakkai. The monk's voice was sharp, worried. Gojyo forced his own eyes open and found Hakkai sprawled on him, pale and breathing shallow, rapid.

"Damn it, Hakkai," he tried to sit up and Beauty held him. "Hakkai!"

"Relax, Gojyo, I'm fine." Hakkai was lying, but not by much, Gojyo smiled and Hakkai smiled back.

"Great, everyone's fine. We can go back now," Sanzo turned as if to leave. Gojyo started to stand up, but the room swam and Beauty caught him.

"You need to drink some water," Hakkai sat up, looking pale.

"Oi, monk, can I have a smoke?" Gojyo glanced up, Sanzo handed him the tail end of the smoke and Hakkai didn't speak. The barkeep brought a glass of water and before Gojyo could try and reach for it himself Beauty propped him up and held the glass for him.

"Drink slowly," she advised.

"Why can't I have whisky like Sanzo?"

"You lost blood, replacing fluid with alcohol is not really advised," Hakkai's voice had that indulgent tone and made Gojyo smile.

After he finished the water Sanzo said, "I'm going back."

"Hang on, Sanzo, we will need your help to get Gojyo back to the inn," Hakkai spoke quickly.

"Gojyo can come to my place," Beauty interrupted, stroking the hair back from his forehead. Gojyo wanted to argue being discussed as if he couldn't make a decision for himself, but his eyes kept drifting shut.

Gojyo found himself being lifted to his feet, he staggered and felt unsteady. "It's the blood loss, and the recovery from the trauma. Everything but the blood loss will be fine by tomorrow." Hakkai answered the question before he could ask it, familiar and warm. There seemed to be a debate, then Gojyo found himself taken to jeep, supported by Sanzo and Beauty, Hakkai was half carried by Goku. The next debate was Sanzo's plan to drive.

"I can drive," Beauty spoke over the disputing voices, "I drove a tractor on the farm." Gojyo smiled at Hakkai's look of relief. Even Jeep seemed relieved. The ride was quiet except for Sanzo's endless bitching about Gojyo's stupid shit and how he couldn't check out a book without creating a problem. Beauty tried to explain it wasn't his fault, but Sanzo wasn't listening. Gojyo grinned, letting his eyes drift shut. The ride was short then they were being hustled up the stairs, he was still between Beauty and Sanzo.

"Beauty and The Beast," he observed in delight.

"I think he's finally gone completely stupid," Sanzo snarled at Hakkai.

"No, he's just a little shaky," Hakkai reassured Sanzo. Once they were in the room Gojyo angled toward the bed.

"Wait," Beauty shifted Gojyo to lean fully on Sanzo, causing the monk to curse. "Let me get some towels so the bed isn't soiled before I can clean him up," she was gone to the en-suite bath before anyone spoke. Hakkai got to flop on his bed. Beauty was back with several towels and Goku went to help Gojyo to the bed. Sanzo sat down and lit a cigarette.

"Ok, thanks for all your help," Goku turned suddenly to Beauty who was about to sit next to Gojyo. "You can go now."

"Goku," Gojyo glared at the young man, waiting for Hakkai, usually a stickler for courtesy, to speak up.

"I said I would stay with Gojyo, and I will," Beauty returned Goku's stare evenly. After a second she turned back to Gojyo. "Let me clean you up," and those warm strong hands reached for his shirt. He smiled as the soft hands brushed him, peeling the shirt away.

"Really, Miss," Hakkai spoke from across the room. His tight, almost annoyed tone, intruding on the fantasy Gojyo had been weaving. "We can take care of Gojyo."

"You can," Sanzo stated flatly, "I'm going to my room."

"You are not really able to care for him, Hakkai-san," Beauty spoke politely, but firmly. Ooo, fight of the civil. Gojyo wished he was in better shape to watch it.

"Goku can stay here and look after Gojyo, Hakkai can stay in my room tonight," Sanzo spoke indifferently and Gojyo sighed.

"I can assist Gojyo, if it puts one of you out, I'm sure there is another room here that we might move to," Beauty was staking her claim, she urged Gojyo to sit up and he gasped as the world reeled. When things righted themselves Hakkai was bent over him.

"You need some fluids, juice, water," the healer was telling Gojyo.

"I can go get a tray, and some extra towels," Beauty rose elegantly. "Would you like something, Hakkai-san? Goku-San? You sir?"

"Er, no," Goku answered quickly.

"I'm good," Sanzo held up the bottle he'd taken with him from the bar. "But Hakkai likes tea."

Beauty nodded and excused herself. Gojyo watched as Goku appeared to escort her to the door, watching a moment before he closed it, then the young man rushed to the bed. "Gojyo, that—sh- your—it's not a girl, that's a it's a—that's a guy. . ."

Gojyo winced. "Yeah, well yeah, but she prefers to be a she."

"You knew?" Goku looked both horrified and stunned. Gojyo tightened his jaw. Great, he was about to lose everything. He couldn't bear to look at Hakkai. What if Hakkai couldn't forgive him for the lie?

"Why was he pretending to be a girl?" Goku demanded.

"It's not pretending," Gojyo rubbed his forehead.

"Can we discuss this another time," Hakkai used his gentle voice but it was also tight with some emotion Gojyo didn't want to guess at. Hakkai had been at the end of that ally, and for some time. Which meant he knew what they had done. Sanzo, at least was quiet. The room remained oddly silent until they heard Beauty in the hallway. Gojyo was vaguely aware that he didn't know her name. Goku opened the door and she came in with several towels, a young woman followed with a tray which Goku took before kicking the door shut.

"There's tea for you Hakkai," Goku said. Beauty had dumped the towels and brought Gojyo a glass of juice. She seated herself by his pillow and urged him up, into her arms, to take the drink she offered him. Gojyo sipped at the juice and drifted.

"Do you want me to wash you here on the bed, or try the shower?" Beauty stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Really, Miss," Hakkai was there at the bedside. "We've troubled you enough for one night." There was an unfamiliar chill to his voice which surprised Gojyo and he felt his brow furrow.

"No, you really haven't," her voice was light. Gojyo suddenly found her mouth on his and her tongue dove in. This time it was not soothing, or comforting. She was working him and he found himself kissing her back, growing short of breath when those clever fingers began to trace over his chest, unashamedly flicking one of his flat nipples.

"OOOO," Goku sounded stunned. "Tch, no one needs me here," Sanzo was moving as he spoke, Gojyo could tell even with most of his senses completely subjugated to Beauty's kiss.

The kiss ended abruptly and she was rising, easing Gojyo back into the pillows. "Thank you for everything, Gojyo. I enjoyed our, time," she made it more than a suggestion. As Beauty began to move away she turned to Hakkai. "You're eyes are green," she observed, "They suit you." Then she was gone, in the wake of Sanzo and Goku.

After a second Gojyo looked at the bloody mess on his belly and caking the front of his pants. He poked at it and made a face.

"I'm sorry I drove your FRIEND off," Hakkai said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Yeah," Gojyo sighed and drew in a breath; he swung his legs around and sat up. The room spun again, but with less flair.

"Where are you going?" Hakkai hastily put his tea cup down and grabbed Gojyo's shoulder.

"To take a shower. In case you didn't notice, I stink," he didn't want to think about just what bodily fluids had come out along with the blood. Belly wounds were notorious for that.

Making a resigned sound Hakkai backed up, "Be careful, and don't lock the door."

Gojyo managed to strip and got into the shower washing the worst of the blood off his belly, wrinkling his nose. When he turned to find a wash cloth the room spun again and he sat down hurriedly on the shower floor.

Gojyo was watching the water wash patterns through his more interesting personal terrain when the curtain was pulled aside and Hakkai's arm circled his chest pulling him back. Gojyo glanced up and blinked. "Hey 'Kai, how's it hanging?"

"Gojyo, ahhhh," soaked and tired looked Hakkai settled Gojyo against the back of the tub. "You look terribly pale."

"Thanks, and you look like you are about to pass out on the floor." Gojyo watched with mild curiosity while Hakkai put the plug in the drain and turned the water to fill the tub, adjusting it up slightly.

"Yes, well we make an excellent pair then," Hakkai sat back and wryly wrung the water out of his shirt. "I'm going to get you a juice and some water, while you soak in the hot water. Fluids will help the dizziness, and the water will increase your core temperature. Prevent any shock."

"My core temperature has always been fine," Gojyo observed automatically and prevented himself from wincing. They were just gonna' have to adjust to the new information. If they could. Gojyo was suddenly afraid he wouldn't be welcome in the ikkou any longer.

"Yes, well, let's just make sure." Hakkai did his gone and back before you were sure what he meant thing. He set a glass of orange juice and a glass of water on the edge of the tub. "Drink them both, and don't gulp." The healer turned off the water and was gone again.

Gojyo was just considering dumping the water in the tub when Hakkai was back in dry sleep clothes carrying a couple of towels and a cup tea. The green eyed man arranged the towels and settled leaning against the tub. "You are drinking all of it, then you can have a cigarette," he bribed.

Gojyo rolled his eyes, but continued to drink the tepid juice. "Any vodka?"

"Drink the juice, alcohol isn't good for you when you've suffered blood loss."

They sipped in silence for a while and then Gojyo forced himself to ask, "Are you ok, with what you found out tonight?"

"That pool cues create self sealing wounds?" Hakkai turned his head and their eyes met. "It's not my business who you—spend time with."

"So why do you have your expression you reserve for strangers. You don't look at me like that." Gojyo challenged Hakkai.

Hakkai considered, "It's not what I found out about you, it's how. It's as if you have been lying to me for our entire relationship. I find I don't care for the feeling."

Gojyo winced and turned away, he shifted into the corner until they were both leaning, heads almost touching, but looking in opposite directions. "I'm sorry. It just wasn't an easy topic to introduce. Oh by the way I do guys sometimes."

"Yes, well you have been quite adamant you are not gay."

"I'm not gay. I'm bi." Gojyo pursed his lips. "I really do prefer girls. It's just once in a while. Well." He swirled the juice in his glass and thought. Hakkai liked examples that were totally unrelated so he'd try one. "OK, I like beer right? I really like beer. I have favorite beer and beer I don't care for. But I'm big on beer."

"Yes Gojyo, that's never been in doubt."

"Ok, but I'm not so big on wine. Don't usually even think about it. Once in a while someone offers you a wine. And it's like well, wine might just hit the spot, or there isn't any beer, or it's really good wine. So you have to try it. Sometimes it's just a fucking awesome wine. But I'm still a beer guy."

"You like wine in a dress?" Hakkai suggested dryly.

"Nah, not pouring my wine in beer stein. If I'm drinking wine I want it in a wine bottle. Usually."

"Gojyo, when did you realize your beer bottle had wine in it?"

"Umm, before I took a drink. I'm good at spotting that."

"Oh, but you prefer your wine in wine glasses." Hakkai took a long drink of his tea and Gojyo felt the healer turn his head. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation."

"Yeah, she was just—there was something about her, I just had to have a taste. She was perfect to taste."

"I see. You did appear to enjoy the tasting."

Gojyo bit his lip, Hakkai had heard or seen that, and Gojyo was still worried. "Look, Hakkai, you know I'm not the sort of guy to go pawing - someone's wine or their beer unless it's offered right? I'm not the pushing type? If someone's offering I might get in line, but I'm not asking 'what's in your cellar'?"

"Gojyo, what the hell are you saying?"

He had to turn his head and met Hakkai's confused eyes. At least he looked like Hakkai, confused, slightly annoyed and indulgent.

"Just cause I swing that way, you, and Sanzo and Goku, you don't have to get freaked about me, I'm not gonna' be hitting on you. . . I mean-"

"I don't think that was a big concern." Hakkai was studying him. "What was so appealing about him tonight, if you don't prefer your men in bottles or dresses," Hakkai shook his head and Gojyo grinned.

"I'm not sure. I think, I think she reminded me of someone. I like her quiet strength and ability to make me feel easy and ok to be me."

"I see." Hakkai subsided back and Gojyo winced. He wanted to ask more questions but, he finished the juice and started on the water. "Don't gulp it," the healer reminded him. Gojyo made an aggravated sound.

After he finished the water Gojyo opened the drain and Hakkai gathered himself and his towels. "Be careful, you might still be dizzy," he cautioned as Gojyo began to stand up.

"I'm fine," Gojyo got up reaching for a towel, trying not to notice the way Hakkai's lips went slightly white around the edges; a sure sign he was pissed. Gojyo could only think it was his awareness of Gojyo as less than straight, and a liar. Feeling angry, hurt and terrified, Gojyo stepped out of the tub and stumbled. Hakkai's lightening reflexes meant his hands closed on Gojyo's waist, steadying him even as Gojyo gripped the smaller man's shoulders.

In an attempt to keep them both from falling to the slick tiled floor, Hakkai pulled Gojyo's naked wet body toward him. Because he had no true will power Gojyo went, taking an extra step so that his soaking flesh was pressed very lightly to the warm soft pajamas while his nose brushed the soft dark hair and he could inhale that addictive scent.

Gojyo expected so many things; Hakkai's fingers flexed against his waist, then shifted, but did not release him. Gojyo inhaled deeply and his chest pressed to Hakkai's, the healer's breath seemed to be coming more quickly. Blinking Gojyo shifted his head back and let his hands slide from the top of Hakkai's shoulders to his upper arms. His gaze was intercepted by deep green. Not green with anger, but with something Gojyo couldn't, didn't dare, put a name to. They stared at each other endlessly.

Gojyo drew in another breath and shifted his weight, now he was pressed into Hakkai, his dampness soaking the healer. But still Hakkai did not step back. Still staring into those eyes that shaped his dreams Gojyo spoke. "Do me a favor; kill me if this is the wrong thing." He lowered his mouth and touched Hakkai's lips.

Gojyo had honestly meant to begin with a soft, gentle wooing kiss. Instead he felt those thin cool lips and he went a little mad. He pressed into Hakkai's mouth, tasting tea, and the honey that flavored it, and green. So in Hakkai green was a scent and a taste. And the taste went straight to his groin. He plundered Hakkai's mouth. Gods it was magnificent. Warm and tasty and perfect, and that clever, wicked tongue that had so tormented him with words, rushed up and tormented him with a hungry battle.

Gojyo was pressed tight to Hakkai. The only reason he wasn't dying of embarrassment that his body was hard and eager was that Hakkai was equally hard and pressing just as hungrily back. Gojyo would have gladly stood there all night with their bodies tight and mouths hungry on each other, but he shivered and Hakkai jumped back as if he'd been struck.

Gojyo studied Hakkai's face, terrified to see disgust, regret, and anger. Instead he saw impatient nurturing. "You are soaking wet," and he began to briskly dry Gojyo, quite thoroughly. "It would make much more sense to finish this in bed."

Gojyo's dick actually twitched at the image, and Hakkai glanced up, grinning a bit self consciously.

"Hakkai?"

"Are you—this is what you meant-" Hakkai wrapped the towel around Gojyo's hips and looked confused, uncertain. Gojyo wanted the guy who just invited him to bed back.

"You are my taste in wine," Gojyo told him, his voice hoarse. "I'd give up beer and all other wine if I could have you."

"You—you are my taste in wine too," Hakkai was smiling again, looking suddenly secure and relaxed. A moment later they were bundled into Gojyo's bed, minus Hakkai's damp sleep clothing.

"Umm Hakkai, not that I'm complaining," Gojyo broke the fourth, or fourteenth, kiss. "But about keeping things. I'd pretty much figured you didn't care for wine, beer or anything really. Sort of abstaining. But really not a wine guy."

"No, I think I'm only a Gojyo guy," Hakkai straddled his hips. "I have been addicted to you since you dragged me from death, twice. I thought you had realized and that's why you weren't touching me. That my crush on you was upsetting you."

"Crush? What are you a 12 year old girl? Ok, not to my taste," Gojyo added, making a face. "No, you were so – weird lately, I thought you figured out my dick was dancing for you. . ."

Hakkai bent over laughing. "Gods Gojyo, you have a way with words!"

"I got a way with a lot of things," Gojyo assured him. He might have been offended with a bed partner laughing, but Hakkai never, never just laughed out loud and if he wanted to do it now, well that was just fine with Gojyo.

"Let's explore the limits of that statement," Hakkai murmured. He was seated on Gojyo's hips, their erections rubbing delightfully. Hakkai leaned forward and resumed the kiss. Those clever healer hands roamed everywhere and Gojyo could only moan in appreciation while his own hands memorized the pale flesh he'd coveted for so long.

Gojyo was annoyed when Hakkai's weight left his body and he complained. Hakkai shushed him, returning with a smoking kiss and small tube of lubricant. "You were a boy scout, weren't you?" Gojyo asked him approvingly.

"Now, no gay jokes," Hakkai chided, pressing Gojyo's legs further apart to slide between them.

"Ok, no gay guys here just wine drinkers."

Hakkai was kissing Gojyo again, his hand doing delightful things to Gojyo's cock, balls and the soft skin below. When he worked his way down to tease a slick finger at the small opening Gojyo could only pull his knees up and let them fall open, offering himself to the pleasure.

Hakkai's fingers were deft and clever, causing no pain and creating a rolling warmth. Suddenly there was a nearly electrical discharge of pleasure Gojyo felt his cock leap and leak. He gasped.

"I wondered if I could find that," Hakkai teased him.

"I thought it was a fucking myth," Gojyo gasped.

"Reeealllly," Hakkai fairly purred. He leaned down and began to nip at Gojyo's mouth. When he shifted, moving his hand and placing his cock at the entrance Gojyo heard his own voice.

"Now, Hakkai, take me now."

"Now," Hakkai agreed. But he didn't surge in, he pressed slowly, teasingly moving in only a tiny bit, then pulling back. Eventually Gojyo found himself straining and pushing demanding more with his body. He couldn't catch his breath enough to beg with his mouth.

Hakkai was finally buried deep in his body and kissing Gojyo slowly. He pressed their hands together, palm to palm and Gojyo stretched his hands up and out slightly. He rolled his belly and tightened his muscles. Hakkai groaned and thrust.

"Hang on, slow," Hakkai was growling orders and Gojyo felt his dick, trapped between them, surge in delight. Hakkai's gentle movements shifted, swirled and then the jolt. "There," Hakkai fairly snarled his triumph, "I could feel it."

Hakkai set a slow deep pace that increased with their panting breaths, Gojyo had no control over his hips thrusting and rocking. Hakkai was meeting him stroke for pounding stroke. And when Gojyo yelped, shocked that he was coming from just the rub of skin on skin and Hakkai's concentrated assault on his prostate. Hakkai snarled again, arched his back at an impossible angle and released into Gojyo. It was searing… the heat of that release and the total abandoned pleasure on those features. Gojyo was still staring they began to spin down.

"Fucking amazing," Gojyo pronounced.

"A very good vintage," Hakkai agreed, shifting his weight so he rested on his own thighs, still between Gojyo's legs. Then sleep swirled up to engulf Gojyo, and he might have been embarrassed, had he not awakened in the pre-dawn light with Hakkai, still sticky, sprawled on his chest and snoring slightly.

"Whatcha' need?" Hakkai asked sleepily.

"Piss and a smoke."

"Shower," Hakkai suggested.

"That works for the piss part, but it's hard on the smoke," Gojyo pointed out.

"Please refrain from pissing in the shower," Hakkai moved off Gojyo and dropped next to him. "Exactly what is protocol here?"

"Protocol?" Gojyo began to maneuver himself out of the bed.

"Proper etiquette, expected 'next step."

"Umm, piss, smoke shower? More sleep?"

Hakkai fixed him with a look and Gojyo blinked. "Umm" He waved at the bathroom and Hakkai nodded, freeing Gojyo to deal with the necessity. After relieving himself, Gojyo returned to their room for a smoke. Hakkai was sitting on the edge of the bed, apparently studying his feet.

"You ok?" Gods don't let him regret this!

"Are you? I find that actual execution is much different than literary details imply."

Gojyo sorted that. "Oh, you'd only read about it? No you were—great, I'm fine," Gojyo waited. "Hakkai. Are you sorry we had sex?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?" Gojyo knew he sounded impatient, but he was still weak and tired, and he wanted back into Hakkai's sphere of scent.

"I - am concerned with how - to deal with your preference for beer."

Gojyo blinked, then walked across the room. He plucked the cigarette from his mouth. "I will give up beer, both literally and figuratively, if it will return that smile to your face from before. I only want you. I've wanted you for a really long time. It's not beer or wine. You're water. I need you to survive."

"Will you give up cigarettes?" Hakkai glanced through the fall of his dark hair. About to take a draw Gojyo blinked down. Hakkai laughed then, that same open laugh. "Ok, Gojyo, finish your smoke and we will shower. And I will address your oral fixation."

Gojyo blinked and then followed Hakkai in to the bathroom. Knowing he would follow the man anywhere.


End file.
